5 Wedding Night
by selfless1978
Summary: This is what happened behind closed doors. Read at your own risk! ;) Takes place right after "Ninjabots"
1. Chapter 1

Leo was standing next to the window, quietly looking out across the landscape as the night breeze rippled waves over the desert sands. The almost full moon was shining brightly in the sky, setting the it all afire with an eerie glow.

It was a little after midnight now but the leader of this unusual family couldn't settle down. He stood with nothing on as his eyes wandered over the landscape, quietly taking in the simple beauty of this desolate seeming place. Nothing but the band that now adorned his arm. His thumb absently ran over that gold band as his eyes wandered from the window to the woman who slept on the bed, the matching ring on her finger.

Her just as naked pale form seemed to light up to him in the moonlight that filled the room. She slept peaceful, for once. Her very long dark brown hair framed her torso as she slept on her back with one hand, palm up, over her head and the other lying across her bare stomach. Her legs were turned to the side and bent slightly. And her face was calm as it rested on the pillow.

There had been a time when Leo would never have thought he would ever spend his life with anyone besides his brothers. A time when he thought he never would have any children of his own. A time when even thinking about something this normal wouldn't have occurred to him, because he was anything but normal. And here, by a random freak accident he even really couldn't explain, lay the woman who managed to give him the one thing he had really been missing in his life. Love.

Sure, he loved his brothers and wasn't ashamed to admit it, but it wasn't the same. She accepted him fully for who and what he was, and with that love came the love of her two children, not to mention the two she had blessed him with. He had always felt slightly guilty that he couldn't have done more than give her that ring. He had wanted to do so much more for her, but couldn't. So when Jazz and Donnie had approached him about being able to make the wedding happen for her, Caitlin, Marina and Cris, Leo didn't hesitate at all. And to see the happiness on her face today...that memory still moved him.

Again his thumb ran over that band he wore, still a little numbed himself over the fact that she was his wife. A small smile found it's way onto his face, his wife... The one thing she had always dreamed of but had accepted the fact it couldn't happen.

She sighed in her sleep as her legs straightened out and her face turned to the other side, the side closest to him, but she didn't wake up. He just silently watched as sleep held her. She wasn't a drop dead gorgeous super model. Her looks could even be considered average by most men. But to him, she was beautiful. He loved her hair, long, silky, soft. Hair that framed a heart shaped face that held the most intense brown eyes he had ever seen. Her long legs shifted again across the mattress, underneath a torso that most men wouldn't want to look at, but Leo fully accepted. The scars on her torso, the stretch marks she carried on her breasts and stomach, didn't phase him at all. He knew how she had gotten every one of them and knew what they cost her but it didn't take away from her beauty at all. It just added to it in his opinion because her body told a story if you knew how to read it, and Leo did. No matter what she has been through, she never gave up if she had something to fight for. And it was that strength, mixed with compassion, empathy and a sense to see both sides of any argument before making a decision. He noticed it all the first night he met her, and it was that which endeared her to him. She tried so hard to do the best she could and it never seemed enough to her. She always felt like she could have done more, done better. Much like he himself felt quite often. Here was the one being, besides his father, that truly fully understood the decisions he had to make and the consequences they sometimes bring.

Leo could spend hours just watching her sleep, and often did. There was a softness in her face when she slept that her features couldn't match when she was awake. There was no pain, worry or fear. Even when she was safe at home and with her family there was still that guarded tightness around her eyes from everything she had gone through in her life. Even the past few years with him never seemed to dull those lines. He tried so hard to ease her fears, her worries, her memories of a past she would rather forget, but knew there were some things even he couldn't reach. Only when she slept was she fully at peace.

He returned his gaze back out the window, his eyes unseeing as he again looked over the plains, his mind lost in thought. They had made love earlier, and like the times before he had noticed something. She always had problems sleeping, which more than explained her usually surly demeanor in the mornings, but it wasn't until recently that he had, or so he thought at least, maybe have figured out why.

Their bond had been restored. The raw emotions they had both slammed against that mental wall was more than enough to bring it down and right after that they slammed into each other emotionally. Her feelings had hit him hard, very hard, with no kind of filter there. He hadn't had time to put anything up as his slammed just as hard into her. The result being that the connection was so much deeper, stronger, to the point that they could even see each other's dreams now which they hadn't been able to do before. Sometimes Leo had a hard time trying to figure out where he ended and she began, that's how closely they were entwined with one another. It was that new strength in the bond that allowed him to see things that she had thought she had hidden away, buried into the darkest vaults of her mind. But they weren't as well hidden as she thought they were anymore.

He already knew much about her past, but her memories of them he didn't really catch a glimpse of unless she wanted him to see them. He had seen a few things, her deployment while she served for instance, and her terrifying ordeal with his dark counterpart. But there were so many things he didn't see, and he never asked too. Leo knew they bothered her, he didn't know just how much.

And this was the reason why he himself couldn't settle down. He had caught glimpses of things that she didn't even realize she was showing him. To see these things through her eyes, from her memories that she herself couldn't even remember from her own mental block. Somehow he was able to see them, and they weren't pleasant. She had blocked them from herself, but she couldn't block them from him. But she remembered just enough for them to still bother her.

He sighed as he watched a small owl pass by overhead. The sheer horror of what had been done to her eating at him. She had been so young, so innocent. A child that had once been happy and outgoing, but had ended up becoming shy and reclusive. A child that once had numerous friends who ended up with none because she drew back from the world. A child whose faith in her fellow humans had been destroyed before she even had finished first grade. He had looked through her eyes and seen what had been done to her by a man she and her family had trusted. A man who had molested her, hurt her in ways no one can understand unless they had been through it themselves. He had felt her pain, heard her pleas for him to stop, felt her anguish afterwards when she cried. The short moment of joy when her family moved away, unknowingly saving her from the monster, only to have that joy snuffed right back out a short time later when the news came that the same man had tried to do the same things to one of Vicky's friends, she refused, and he killed her. The grief and guilt she still faced to this day over the whole ordeal was nothing to what she went through then.

So, yes, Leo could understand why she didn't sleep good. Why she was always waking up numerous times in the night, after fighting with herself for hours just to fall asleep, holding onto him sometimes as if her life depended on it when she thought he was asleep. He knew there was more to it than that, but he also knew that was the thing that started it all. If that hadn't been done to her, then more than likely she wouldn't have taken the path in life that she did. A path that laid nothing but more hurt and heartache in her way.

By the time he had stumbled into her life, she wasn't living for herself anymore. Vicky was living for her children. It was Dennis and Amy that kept her going, they were the motivation for her to keep pushing on. It was for them that she held on, trying to make the best out of what life had thrown her way. It was for them that she kept trying. Them and only them. She had given up on everything else, to her life wasn't enjoyable anymore. Honestly there wasn't anything here that made living worth her while, except her children. She had nothing left to believe in.

She had tried to hide how she felt from the world, but Leo could feel it. From the first day he felt it. He couldn't place it at the time, but he knew. Now he fully understood why she had felt the way she did then. Why she had clung so much on fantasy figures that she didn't know were real at the time. Make believe creatures couldn't hurt you.

She had changed so much since then, if you knew where to look. A heart that had been close to turning to stone had warmed and softened. She found a purpose for her life again and actual joy for herself at this new life she had found. And the love that came with it. She had finally allowed herself to love again. Life wasn't a burden for her anymore.

With another sigh Leo moved away from the window and sat back down gently on the bed, his eyes once again caught by the sleeping woman. He didn't know how many times he wondered why it had been her house they had ended up in. Wondered if something higher knew what she needed and sent them to her. If someone had a hand in him finding her. She had been on the brink of losing all hope in everything. It was almost too coincidental.

He softly placed his hand on hers that still rested on her stomach, careful not to wake her. She shifted slightly but that was it. Leo rubbed his thumb across her hand as he again watched her sleep. He could easily say that the stress of the day got to her and she was tired, but he knew it was more than that. She was sleeping so well because the only time she could fully drown her memories was when they made love. She felt safe with him, she loved him and used that strong emotion to drown everything else out. Eventually it would always come back, but for a few hours she could rest peacefully.

"Mmmm..." Came softly from her as she shifted again, leaning into him and flinging the arm that was on her stomach over his thighs as he sat there. He smiled at the small sound of content that came from her. Even in her sleep she was happy. "Not really the position I expected you to be in." She said sleepily. "I wanted a hug, not a face full of your shell." She raised her head up from where her face was snuggled against him, or rather, his carapace.

He laughed at her pouting lips and quickly gave her what she wanted as he pulled her up into a sitting position, then against him. "You nut."

"I know I'm a nut, but I'm _your_ nut."

"I like nuts." He smiled at her.

"Huh, might be why you are so protective of your little brother then."

"Well, yes. That and the fact it's my job as the eldest to keep him out of trouble."

"But yet, you fail miserably...he's always in trouble."

"I know, but I still try."

"Why are we even talking about nuts and Mikey?" She pouted again. "It's my damn wedding night, you better start doing something to remind me of that."

He gave her that slight half smile he knew sent shivers down her spine. "Someone is insatiable tonight it seems."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he quickly leaned in and brought his lips over it, bringing his own to meet it. She leaned into that kiss with a slight moan before pushing herself against him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she shifted to where she was straddling him. His own arms wrapped around her waist as he held her to him. After a few moments she pulled back from him, bringing a hand to his cheek as she smiled. "I'm always insatiable when it comes to you."

"That might be a good thing, dear one. Because tonight I think you might get your fill of me, a few times." He brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling. Another thing he knew she loved and it drove her crazy everytime he did it. He could stop her in a full tirade, just by placing his lips against that soft skin. She shuddered against him and moaned into his ear as she brought her head close to his.

Then it was his turn, he let out a churr as she began to softly grind her pelvis against him, rubbing herself along that sensitive area of his slit. What she was doing to him filled him with a shot of pleasure so hard that he nipped her a bit harder than he meant too. Her breath in as a sharp, desire filled hiss before she pulled away from him. "Getting a little feisty there." She murmured quietly as she ground against him again.

"Only...because you...make me that way." He managed to get out as she kept up those movements against him. "God...Vicky..." It still amazed him on how she made him feel, her slightest touch could melt him, her passion held him, he couldn't get enough of her.

She kissed him, hard, before her hands gently pushed him back to the point he was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed, her mouth then wandered down his body, tracing the sensitive sides where his skin met his plastron, her hands trailing along the same journey as her fingertips brushed lightly over him. The feeling of her soft touch released a churr that had been building up and he leaned his head back, eyes closed, fully content with the feelings she was causing in him. His eyes snapped back open again when her tongue ran up his slit, sending a jolt of fire through him. It was his turn to take in a pleasure filled hiss as she did it again, his hips squirming a little at her touch.

She knew him so well, knew how to tease him, to bring him out and he released himself to her, unable to keep his member contained anymore. Then he felt her mouth around him and he let out a loud moan as his body quivered, ached, for more. And she gave it. Her tongue pressed against him as her mouth moved, feeling so good to him. The churr that came out as she sucked hard was very loud and he bucked against her slightly, struggling to hold himself together. With a final, long, lick from base to tip, making him shudder in the process, she raised herself back up and straddled him again, but not lowering herself on him yet. Her hands were placed on his chest as she leaned in, wanting another kiss and he readily complied.

She then drew back from him, a small mischievous smile on her lips. "Did I make the ninja master squirm?"

"A little." He admitted with his own smile.

"Just a little?" She grinned as she teased him, rubbing herself against his tip.

"Walking a fine line there." He told her with a playfully stern voice, teasing her in his own way as his hands gently caressed her skin.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Her eyebrow raised up, her eyes teasing.

He didn't answer her except for his own raised eyeridge, then clamped his hands down on her hips and pulled her on top of him, thrusting his pelvis up as he did. Her cry filled the room as he filled her. "That."

She gasped a few times as she looked into his eyes. "I...I guess...that's what I get for teasing the teacher..."

"No, that's what you get for teasing your husband," He pulled her to him in a fierce kiss "who really finds you irresistible right now."

She kissed him then, just as hard as he did before, then she she began to move. Her hands ran across his plastron as her head tilted back, her soft cries reaching out into the night. Leo watched her as she rode him, fighting the desire to close his eyes to the sensations coming from from his groin. He wanted to see her in her passion, watch her as she took pleasure from him. His own breathing heavy as his hands wandered her body. The position of him being propped up against the wall easily allowing him to explore her body. His hands wandered to her breasts, cupping them, thumbs stroking her hard nipples and he caressed them, squeezed them.

Her gasps quickened as she rode him harder, her moans more urgent as her muscles started to tighten. Leo was lost in his own feelings as she moved, faster, harder. His churrs and moans accompanied her cries his body responding to her movements as he began to thrust upwards to meet her, but still letting her set the pace. He brought his hands around to her hips as she began to whimper, she was so close. He knew she was, he could feel it. Both in his mind and in his body. Her thoughts a wild flurry of ecstasy and love and a mild frustration that was building in her, on the verge or overflowing. He opened up to her, letting his own, similar, feelings merge with hers. Something they had both found out before would intensify their climax even as it strengthened the bond they shared.

He was on the verge now, but held back for her, the joint release more important than anyone could understand. She brought her hand down her body and slipped her fingers between them, then rubbed on her clit, forcing herself into the climax that had been eluding her. He watched as her eyes widened, her mouth opened as she tightened around him, and he let himself go. Both orgasims clashing in both body and mind, both overcome with the feelings of release. The intense bonding forcing a loud moan from him as he shuddered under her even as she screamed out, her body trembling from the strain that was going through her. She rode him hard through her spasm, her muscles clamping around him and her mind clashed with his, her intense feelings mixing with his, driving the pleasure up so much more.

Her scream faded and her body went almost limp before she toppled forward. He quickly caught her and guided her onto his chest, which was moving rapidly from his own heavy breaths. She just leaned against him, her body still trembling from the strain as she recovered. Leo looked down at her, once again feeling the wonder at what he had somehow stumbled into as he wrapped his arm around her, not even bothering to shift her to remove himself from her. She just felt too good to move. His other hand took hers as it rested against his chest.

"You ruined me you know." Her quiet, tired voice came to his ears after a few minutes. "I don't think any other man can do for me what you do."

"Good, because I have no intention to let another man try." He tightened his grip on her as she looked up at him. "I love you dear one, and I will never let you go."

She sighed happily as she lowered her head back down, her thumb gently running across the band she had placed on his wrist as he still held her hand in his. "I love you too, and thanks to the Bots, you're stuck with me now."

"I think I can live with that." He smiled before kissing her hair.

He again watched her as she snuggled against him, trying to get comfortable, before she settled back down with another sigh. She was in a way right, he had ruined her for any other man, just like she ruined him for any other woman. They were forever bound to one another, in more ways than a normal person just couldn't understand. The wedding they had all thrown together just formalized what Leo already felt. He would never have another woman, would never even want another one. She was all he wanted. She was scarred, battered, stubborn, voiced her opinion a lot and had a knack for getting into trouble sometimes, but she was perfect for him and he knew her faults helped shaped the woman he would devote his life to. She was now his wife, he would give her nothing less than that devotion along with his love.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed open with a bang as they came in, Mikey once again carrying Caitlin over his shoulder. He had a wide goofy grin on his face and she was laughing. "Put me down!"

She felt him shrug under her. "Okay." He said as he spun her around and flopped her onto the bed. She fell hard enough to bounce a few times on it as he turned to go close the door, then locked it. He turned back to her as she got off of the bed. "Now...where were we?"

"You were in the middle of perfecting your caveman routine." She smiled amused at him. He always made her smile, she knew he irritated the others to no end, but she actually enjoyed his antics. Even on the worst days she could count on him to bring a smile to her face.

"Me Mikey, you Caitlin." He grunted as he walked towards her.

"I think that's more along the lines of Tarzan."

"Same difference." He shrugged.

Mikey then looked at this woman before him. A woman he had found in the sewers, scared, weak, dirty, and running for her life. She was totally a different woman now as she stood before him. Her green eyes holding his were filled with love. She was so completely different than him, where he was outgoing, she was shy. Where he was always goofing off, she was more reserved. Where he was stupid, she was smart. "Why did you fall for me Caitlin?" He asked honestly as he took her in his arms. "I'm not a great catch like my brothers are. Leo is so calm, always knows what to do, Donnie is so smart and can fix anything. Raph is strong and...um...well...strong. Why did you fall for me?" His tone took on an unusual serious tone. For once all traces of his crazy whacky side firmly pushed to the side as he looked into her eyes. "What did you see in me?"

She smiled softly as she put her hand on his cheek. "What did I see? I saw a being with compassion, a turtle with an unusual insight to things that sometimes makes his brothers stare at him in wonder that they didn't think of it first, I saw a fun loving soul who tries his best to make everyone's day filled with smiles, even in the middle of a fight." Her hand moved from his cheek to his orange bowtie as the other one came up, then she untied it as she kept speaking. "I still see all of those things in you, but now I also see the caring, loving individual you are. The gentle father to Ari and the perfect husband for me." She finished as she pulled the bowtie away before carefully folding it up.

He just stared at her a moment, his eyes taking in her calm, happy face. Happy at what he now was to her. Happy he was her husband. He softly brought his lips to hers after he fully took in her words. She fully took him as he was, imperfections and all. She returned his soft kiss, her hand once again going to his cheek as they deepened it before she pulled back with a mischievous smile. "I still think you watch too many cheesy horror flicks though." She pulled out of his arms to walk over to the dresser and put the bowtie down, then carefully stepped out of her heels. Next she removed the hair clip that held back her blonde tresses and carefully placed it next to the bowtie as she shook out her hair with the other hand.

"Hey! What's wrong with a good cheesy horror flick?" He complained as he slipped out of his jacket and threw it messily onto the bed. "They are good for a laugh." He sat on the bed and untied his shoes.

"Yes, but you don't laugh my dear. You let out these annoying girly screams."

"I do _not_!" He kicked his shoes off, flinging them across the room.

She just gave him that knowing smile. Then went to go pick the shoes up and placed them neatly on the floor next to hers by the dresser. "Okay," She amended as she walked over and picked up the jacket he had carelessly tossed onto the bed "they sound more like a tortured cat." She hung the jacket up on the back of the single chair in the room.

She turned back around to find him standing right behind her. "I'd like to make you sound like a tortured cat." He murmured as he pulled her close.

"Oh? Is that supposed to be a good thing?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds a little painful to me."

Mikey groaned. "You know what I mean!" He flustered as he let her go again so he could throw his hands in the air and she chuckled.

She reached out and pulled on the waistline of his pants and drew him back close to her again. "Oh Mikey...I do love you."

"I do _hope_ so." He grinned back "It would be one heck of a waste to throw this shindig for you if you didn't." This time it was his hand that came up to caress her cheek. "I love you too, Kit Kat." His tone was deadly serious again as he said it. A tone he didn't use often and the look in his eye as he said it sent a shiver down her spine. That same hand gently cupped her chin and he drew her towards him and caught her lips in another kiss.

She melted against him as he deepened the kiss, her eyes closed and her arms snaking around his neck, entwining her fingers in his mask tails. Mikey brought his hands over the smooth fabric of the sleek dress she wore and carefully opened the zipper in the back before he pulled his head away from her. Looking in those eyes he loved so much, he brought the dress over her shoulders and with a shrug she let it fall to the floor into a soft pool around her feet. As always, the sight of her took his breath away for a moment before he brought his hands to her smooth shoulders, his thumbs sliding the bra straps down her shoulder. She just looked at him, her eyes bright with her own emotions. Eyes that drew him in as he pulled her close to him, his lips hungerly tasting the skin on her neck before he moved his mouth lower.

His hands bushed her bra out of the way as his mouth came down his tender lips barely brushing her skin, but his touch sending jolts through her. Wherever he softly passed, he left a trail of fire on her skin. Caitlin closed her eyes to the feelings, her hands reached out to gently hold his head as his lips brushed over her nipple, the his tongue gave it the same treatment. She pulled his head harder against her with a moan and he sucked hard on that nub he had been teasing. "Mmmm" She moaned out into the room, the soft sound urging him on, wanting more.

He brought his head back up to hers and pulled her against him, holding her close with one arm as his other hand slid under the fabric of her underwear. Nibbling her ear, he pulled the piece of cloth from her hips and that too slid to the floor. Then he pressed his cheek to hers, burying his face into her hair. He loved her hair, it felt so alive to him and he adored the color of it. Reminded him of a sunny day.

He brought his free hand into her folds, rubbing that very sensitive nub. Her breathing started to pick up and that soft sound was delicious to him as held his head close to hers still. She was starting to respond to his touch, moisture started to meet his probing fingers as he rubbed farther back. His fingers now easily moving against the slick skin, and slid just as easily inside.

She bucked against him and he still held her firm against his chest, still kept his head next to hers, breathing in the scent of her hair along with the scent of her arousal. He pushed the finger farther in, and did it again, picking up the pace with it as she moved her hips against his hand, her moans filling his ear. Sweat was starting to bead on her skin as her body warmed against him, her hands holding tight to his shirt, wrinkling the fabric as she dug her fingers in. Not quite done with her yet, he added his thumb, pressing it against her clit even as he still moved the finger inside of her. Then with his natural dexterity, he moved both at the same time, his thumb pressing hard against her clit as his finger pushed hard in her.

She was whimpering now as she squirmed harder against him, thrusting her pelvis against his hand. He held his hold on her, feeling her whole body shudder and quake against him as he brought her closer to what she wanted. She buried her face into his neck as he still finger pumped her, her cries becoming more desperate, more needy and he felt her begin to tighten around his digit. Then he stopped, just pulled his hand away and stopped. She let out a disappointed mewling sound against his neck and he grinned.

"And that's what a tortured cat sounds like."

She pulled back from him in a heartbeat and the look she gave him was enough to send Raph ducking for cover, but he just kept grinning at her.

"Oh...no...you...didn't." She told him in a low tone.

"Yup, I suuuure did."

Before he could get the hell out of the way of the swing he could have sworn was coming, she reached out and grabbed his pants again and yanked him back towards her. She glared into his eyes as she undid the belt, undid the clasp and zipper and yanked the shirt out of it. With quick precision her hands yanked them down, a lot of yanking he noticed, and zeroed in on his slit.

"My turn." She told him and pushed her fingers against his already swelling spot, hard. This time it was him making the pleasure noises as he let out a yip that turned into a churr. This time it was him who was squirming under her touch as she kept rubbing hard against him and it really didn't take long for him to fall into her hand, heck, he was already close to coming out anyway.

Her fingers firmly clasped around him and he shuddered with another churr, then she began to pump him and his world began to spin. He must have really pissed her off because she'd never been that rough with him before, but he was enjoying it. He bucked against her hand as she moved faster, his hands clinging to her the way she had clung to him as the churrs came uncontrolled from his throat. Again he held her close but it was him moaning into her ear this time as her hand kept it's hard pace between them.

Her hard grip and fast pace was driving him wild. He had always been proud of the fact that he could hold back for a long while, but he was rapidly approaching his limit, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in. His knees were trembling and his hot, heavy breaths were coming faster, but still she didn't relent. Her hand never faltered. He felt it coming, and he was going to come hard. "Ungh...C-cait..I-I..."

She gave him a few more tugs, even harder if that was possible. Sometimes he forgot about how strong she actually was. "O-oh G-god...C-caaaait!" He threw his head back in ecstasy as he released. His hot seed squirted out between them and kept coming, covering her and himself and she still pumped him. His knees were trembling violently now as she pumped him dry, milking him for everything he had. Finally she released him and exhausted, he literally fell to the floor with a thud as his legs gave out on him.

She stood over him, hands on her hips, covered in his semen and glared down at him. "And _that's_ what you get for teasing me like that!" She snapped, then turned to go towards the bathroom, leaving him laid out on the floor.

Caitlin was mumbling to herself when she turned the water on and stepped into the warm shower. She usually didn't mind his antics...but tonight? He had to do that tonight? She brought her head under the warm water and soaked her hair, washing his fluids out of it. And as it washed away, so did her anger. It was who he was after all, it was those antics that drew her to him. She really shouldn't expect him to change, even for one night, even for this night. Because then he wouldn't be who he was. She did smile a little though, bet he wouldn't try _that_ stunt again.

She just stood under the water, letting its warmth relax her and calm her even more. It was their wedding night after all and she really didn't want to be angry with him.

It wasn't too much longer when she felt him behind her before his arms wrap around her waist. "I'm sorry." He murmured in her ear after he brought his face next to hers again. "That was a bit childish...even for me."

She didn't answer him, but let her head fall back against his shoulder. That simple gesture letting him know she really wasn't mad anymore.

The look he gave her then was nothing like the mischievous one from earlier when he brought his lips to hers, tenderly kissing and sucking. After a little while he turned her towards him. "Let's say we try this again."

"Up to it already?" She asked him coyly. "Thought you wouldn't be able to function the rest of the night after that."

"Kit Kat, don't underestimate my stamina, or my desire for you." He brought his lips to hers again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He was right, he hadn't even really tucked away from earlier and she felt his hot flesh stiffening again against her thigh as he pressed her against the shower wall, the warm water spilling over them both as their lovemaking heated back up.

When he brought his hand down to spread her legs apart, she was more than ready for him. He lifted her slightly by her hips and set her down onto him. As he began to fill her her breathing picked up with the feeling and the anticipation of what was going to come, and he didn't make her wait long. His body held her against the wall, his firm hands on her hips as he lifted her and slammed her back down on him as he thrust up to meet her. All she could do was hold him as she lost herself in the sensation. Lost herself in her love for him.

He buried his head into her neck, kissing it as he pushed inside of her, over and over again. His firm thrusts not even hinting at what she did to him earlier as he moved harder. Her gasps were loud, pleading, wanting more, and he gave it. Gone was the prankster, the jokester, the eternal child. He was none of those as he slammed into her again, causing her to moan loudly, he was her husband and he was giving her pleasure on her wedding night.

His head lifted from her neck as his thrusts grew more intense, his churrs filled her ears as his hot flesh moved hard inside her. "Come for me." He whispered in her ear, his tone husky. He pushed into her so far he buried his long, hard penis to the hilt and she cried out, holding onto him as the intense shot of pleasure washed through her. But it wasn't enough, the release she wanted was still not quite ready to let go. "Come." He whispered a second time that was followed by another deep thrust. Then a third.

Caitlin's body finally responded to those whispered commands and she brought her face into his neck as she moaned loudly, her body trembling as she felt him so much more through her now even tighter flesh. He pushed deep into her again and she threw her head back. "Mikey!" She cried out as he kept the pace as she convulsed around him.

"Cait...mmmh...my Cait..." He moaned loudly in her ear as he released inside of her. "My Kit Kat..." He whispered as he leaned against her, still holding her against the wall as she trembled against his body.

They stayed like that, each of them unable to move, or even wanting too. It was the water turning cold that finally made Mikey reach over to turn it off. "So...does that get me off of the hook?" He asked her with a smile as he took in her worn, but happy, features.

"I suppose so." She replied with a tired smile.

"Good...now would you mind helping me figure out how to get my jizz off of the ceiling?" He grinned at her. "You did put it there after all."

She looked at him a moment, then laughed. God, she loved this turtle so much.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon as it shone into the room. Scattered around the room was the various garments that had been worn. They would be picked up later and stored very carefully and lovingly away, but for now they lay forgotten. The room was still, the only sound being the soft, tender kisses that the two figures on the bed were sharing. They wore nothing but the jewelry that adorned finger and wrist. White gold for each, with a purple amethysts embedded in them. A matching set for hearts that were finally allowed to join. A union now legalized, even if it was done so in another culture.

Donnie was laying on his side, with Marina pulled against him. Her soft, muscle toned body fitting so natural against his as his lips once again covered hers. Her blue eyes closed as she returned them, her soft lips brushing against his. Black hair flowed over his arm to spill onto the bed behind her. Her long legs were entwined with his as her hand rested gently on his side.

She was a completely different person behind closed doors. Here she didn't have to be the ice cold fighter, here she could let her softer side show. And here he gave her his heart. He pulled his head back and looked into those glorious blue eyes of hers as she opened them. "I love you." He told her, his emotions filling his own eyes.

Her eyes always seemed to melt every time he said it, even after as long as they have been together. He didn't need his glasses to see that they melted again, her blue eyes very clear to him despite his poor vision, as her hand moved from his side to rest lightly against his cheek. "I love you...I love you so much..."

He brought his head in and they kissed again, lost in their feelings for each other.

No more was she the confused, hurt, angry woman she was when they had first met. Even then he had seen something beneath that hard exterior, and once he got past it he found a gentle, caring woman who could love deeply, and did.

He gently rolled her from her side onto her back as their kissing grew more heated, his hand slid down her side and her body shuddered under him as he leaned over her. His movements were filled with the love he felt for her, but also very calculated. He knew her, and knew how to touch her to bring her the most pleasure. His observing mind had filed every memory of how he could bring forth moans of desire from her. He had the wanted result as she moaned quietly into in his mouth and she pulled his head closer towards her, deepening the kiss, her tongue meeting his as they tasted each other.

It literally hurt on how much he loved her. His heart felt like it couldn't contain the feelings he had for her. It wasn't scientifically explainable, what he felt. The sheer wonder everytime he looked at her perfect, to him, features, the simple joy at just having her near, feelings he couldn't even begin to describe everytime he looked at the son she had given him. Nothing could explain these strong emotions, he anyway hadn't been able to find a reason for it. What all of his brothers felt for their mates, their wives, was a mystery not even he could solve. The bonds that had formed were so much stronger, deeper, than anything he had ever researched. He just could not explain on why they had all fallen so hard, so fast, for these women who now shared their lives. Honestly, he didn't even try anymore. She was here, she loved him and that was good enough for him, and he was sure his brothers felt the same way about their mates. They didn't need a scientific reason to love these women.

His mouth wandered to her breast, his lips just barely brushing against her skin. Just enough for her to shiver even at that very slight touch. He let his tongue lick over her nipple and her breath was sucked in in a sharp hiss when his thumb ran over the other one. Donnie knew the soft, teasing touches were the key to getting her worked up, to get her anticipation to build. That cool demeanor could warm up quickly with those touches. Her eyes had closed as her hands wrapped around his head, her mouth open slightly as she let her feelings take over. Her just as soft moan filled his ears, her breathing starting to turn into wanting pants as her hands slid down his head, to his neck and over his shoulders. "Donnie..." She breathed as her head tilted to the side, her fingers digging slightly into his shoulders. "Oh Donnie..."

"You like that?"

She laughed quietly. "You know I do. Why are you even asking?"

"Habit I suppose. You don't learn if you don't ask."

She laughed again as she pulled his head up to kiss his forehead. "Always the inquisitive one."

"Sorry." He mumbled, a little embarrassed. He should be making love to her, not playing twenty questions. He sighed as he rolled back onto his side, plopping his head in his hand to hold it up.

"Don't be." She smiled at him. "It's that curiosity that saved me. In more ways than one."

He looked at her as her fingertips lightly traced his arm, following the contours of his muscles. "Got me in a whole bunch of trouble too." He grumbled.

"Now you're starting to sound like Raph." She told him archly. "And you really don't have the disposition to pull it off. You sound like a squeaky train when you try to do the gravelly batman voice bit."

He laughed so hard at the blunt way she said it that he snorted. Then laughed even harder and snorted again. She just laid there looking amused at him as he kept that cycle up for about a minute. By the time he could calm himself down he had her laughing too.

He wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand before he wrapped that arm around her hip, his own fingertips caressing her skin. He looked down at the woman next to him as he still laid there propped up on his hand. Her eyes were still bright with amusement and seemed to sparkle to him. All humor faded as he brought his head back down.

A new feeling was quickly pushing the humor away, need. He needed her. Again he couldn't explain the feeling, or why it hit him so hard all of a sudden. Her response was just as hungry as they came together again, pushed on by something they both felt.

His hand resumed its earlier teasing as his mouth met hers, his lips trying to taste as much of her as he could. He felt her hands wander over his rough skin, as if she was trying feel his entire body. Her eager moans telling him she wanted more from him.

A deep churr came from his throat when she pressed her knee against his slit, before she gently moved it back and forth. His breathing picked up as she used her flexible leg to stimulate him. It was...unusual, but he had quickly found out that there was nothing usual about this woman who captured his heart. He did wonder a moment if the others were blessed with flexible mates like he was. That thought left just as quickly as it came as she stopped using her knee and rubbed the length of her shin against him. Pushing hard.

"Ungh..." Came the uncontrollable sound out of his throat. "Oh, Marina...my little minx..." He whispered in her ear and she gave him a small, sly, smile, then did it again. His arms trembled at the pressure her strong leg was applying to him, he couldn't think, barely even remembered to breathe. She held him steady with her hands as her leg kept at it, and it was driving him wild. He looked into her eyes as she still smiled that sly half smile. She pushed even harder when he took his hand and firmly rubbed a finger against her clit and they both let out loud moans from the dual contact.

He let himself fall to the mattress next to her, his arm unable to hold him up anymore. He didn't release the pressure against her though and this time her hand wandered down, and he finally released himself into her hand. Her hand firmly grasped him and began a smooth, but firm rhythm. She rolled onto her side and pressed herself against his body even as her mouth opened in loud moan, his own matching hers. The pleasure they were giving each other driving them to push the other harder, their breaths coming in hurried gasps. She buried her head into his chest as she she let out a soft cry, her hand spasming around him and another churr erupted from him.

He couldn't resist anymore, she was wet, so deliciously wet... He carefully removed her hand and gently rolled her onto her back, wanting her, needing her as he placed himself over her. Her eyes were clouded with lust and desire as she looked up at him. He pushed into her warm, wet crevice in one firm thrust. Her eyes closing as he filled her, her hands gripping his shoulders. The smell of her pleasure filled his nostrils, driving him to thrust into her again.

Donnie didn't know what came over him, the need for her was strong, and he didn't know why. Their coupling tonight was more intense than he'd ever experienced, and she returned his need just as strongly. It was like something was pushing them on, fueling their passion. Again and again he thrust hard into her, her whimpers growing more loud, more desperate as she moved against him. Her eyes opened and grew wide as she looked up at him, they were filled want, begging him to give her more. Sweat began to bead on her skin as she matched his pace, thrusting herself against him, giving him everything she had to offer even as he gave her the same.

Her whimpers turned into loud cries that rang unabashed out into the room, her fingers dug into his shoulders as her head leaned back into the pillow. Donnie took it all in even as he thrust into her again and again, his pace quickening. He watched as his tempo drove her closer to the in the throes of passion she was so beautiful to him, her eyes had closed again as her head tilted to the side, biting her lip, the sweat now running down her skin. All of it filled him with a hunger, a desire, a need that he was himself approaching even as he felt the first twinges around him.

When she came, it came suddenly and strong. She screamed out loudly into the room as her chest arched up into him. She clamped so hard around him he lost himself in the same feeling as he released inside of her, his voice matching hers in the dark room. Together they rode out the waves as she clung to him.

Now spent, he just carefully lowered himself on top of her and rested his head into the the crook of her neck. They laid there for a long while, both trembling as his warm body covered her, both chests moving rapidly from what they had just done. When he was finally able to, he moved to where all of his weight wasn't on her though he still partially covered her.

When her breathing calmed, her eyes slowly opened and they were filled with content, and love as she tiredly gazed at him. "That was...intense..." Somehow she found the strength to brush her fingertips lightly across his face. "What brought that on?"

He didn't even know himself at first. He just quietly repositioned himself onto his side before he pulled her close to him as he thought about it. Now that his mind wasn't clouded with passion, it clicked and he looked at her with a warm smile. "First time as husband and wife...I guess I wanted to make it worth remembering."

"Oh, Donnie..." She placed soft kiss on his cheek before she settled down in his arms. "Husband..." She murmured sleepily. "I like the sound of that."

"Probably as much as I like the sound of wife." He gave her a gentle squeeze and she let out a happy sigh.

He kissed her hair as she drifted off to sleep, then tucked her head under his chin. His own content smile found it's way onto his face as he too was lured to sleep. Husband and wife...yes he indeed liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Not again..." Raph groaned as he tried to cover his ears with a pillow. It wasn't hard to figure out what had him so irritated as Vicky's pleasure filled screams came through the wall, not long after Cait's had calmed down from the _other_ side. "How many times are they going to go at it tonight? And since when are they so god damned loud?" This had to be the third time for Leo and Vicky, and Mikey and Cait had finished up their second round. He also could have sworn that he heard Marina from across the hall earlier.

Cris just looked at him amused as Vicky just kept getting louder. "You know, honestly, I think Vicky might be so loud lately because she's feeling something we can only dream about. She just doesn't feel him physically, she feels him in her head. That's bound to increase the intensity for her."

Raph just glared at his, now, wife. "And how would _you_ know that?"

She just grinned at his grumpy look. "We are women, we talk."

Cris laughed when he actually blushed. "Don't tell me you actually talk to her about... _that!_ "

"Oh, come off of it you big baby." She chuckled. "All of us know what happens behind closed doors." She listened a moment as Vicky's scream finally hit it's long, high point. Cris had to admit she felt a twinge of her own down there as she listened. "Though I've never had to actually listen to it before." She raised herself up in the bed and turned to face him, propping her head in her hand as she softly traced a finger over the lines of his plastron. "All she told me was that they were so much closer now. Something changed after they restored the bond that brought it to a deeper level. And from the sound of it, they've found a way of incorporating it into the physical aspect of their relationship."

"Still wish they wouldn't be so fucking loud." He muttered, but his eyes softened as he looked thoughtful over what she just told him. Then he raised his eyeridge at Cris. "And what's your theory behind Caitlin's vocals?" He asked her with a sly grin.

She raised her own brow back at him. "Simple, Mikey is obviously giving her a good fuck on her wedding night." Her finger went from his plastron and lightly skimmed over his skin. "More than once by the sounds of it."

He groaned as he rolled out of bed. "Like I needed you to tell me that." He mumbled as he stood up, walking to the window. He just stood there, quietly looking out of it.

"Well, you did ask." She replied archly. She watched him for a moment as he stood there, her eyes wandering over his bare body as it was illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. The gentle play of the light and shadows over his body reminding her of how he himself was. The light was the fire he let everyone see. His rough exterior, quick to flare temper and his sarcastic replies. It was hard to get to his shadow side, the part he hid from everyone. Everyone but her. Cris has seen his other side, the gentle father, caring brother and loving mate. He was a bit awkward about it...but it _was_ there. He had proved that to her again earlier tonight already.

He just grunted as he kept looking out of the window. Cris frowned a moment before she untangled herself out of the twisted sheets and joined him. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?" She asked him as she rested her head on his plastron.

He snorted. "What makes you think there is something wrong?" But he did gently wrap his large arms around her.

"I know you." She smiled.

He didn't say anything right away, his eyes lost in thought as he took in the moonlit landscape. "Cris, was this really what you wanted? I know we kind of surprised you all with this..."

Was he serious? She looked up at him after he asked that. It's like a dream come true for her. Truthfully, not being able to get married was never even an issue. She knew going into it that they wouldn't be able to have a traditional relationship. Cris had to give up a lot of normalcy to be with her turtle. But gave it all up without a second thought because she knew a lifetime alone with him in the dark was worth more to her than a millennia without him in the light. Her life, for better or worse would always be with him. Her Dark Knight, her lover, her dream come true. Cris had been in love with him her whole life, even when he was nothing more than a fictional character he was still the center her world.

Cris also knew though that it bothered him, not being able to give her what he thought she should have. Things a normal guy could offer her. Dates in public, marriage, ...kids. Well, they blew that last one out of the water, with their son. No one was more surprised though than Raph, just remembering his reaction still makes her smile. Even though they had an inkling that it might happen, because it did with Vicky, it still took him completely by surprise. And now another major issue had been dealt with today.

They had already shared their own vows, binding themselves together for eternity. But being able to have this ceremony. In front of their friends and family was more than either of them could have ever expected. Cris especially. She didn't realize how much it actually meant to her. To be able to have this one thing. She could never ask for anything else, having everything in life she have ever wanted. There's nothing else she could ask for but to live a long and happy life with Raphael, raising their son and being thankful for every moment they have together. And now he is asking if this was what she wanted? She couldn't help it...she laughed.

"What?" He growled at her.

"You, that's what." She replied before she kissed his plastron. "Raph, of course this is what I wanted. You've given me everything I'll ever need, or want. I already knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. The wedding was just a reinforcement in the belief that I made the right choice. I love you, you big hot headed goof."

She felt his finger slide under her chin, gently lifting her face up towards him. She found his intense amber eyes staring back down at her and was more than a little shocked to see a single tear slide down his face. "I love you, Cris."

She smiled at him as she reached up and wiped the tear from his face. Their eyes were still locked together, the feelings they both shared for each other showing in that gaze. Not breaking that stare, he gently picked her up before pushing her against the wall next to the window, his hands sliding under her thighs to hold her up. He held her up to where he didn't have to reach so low when he kissed her.

It didn't stop at just one. Soon the room was filled with her quiet moans as one of his hands released his hold on her and began to wander her body, the other easily still supporting his hold on her to keep her against the wall. Cris' head was tilted back, her eyes closed as Raph nibbled on her neck. His hand sent shivers down her spine as it firmly cupped her breast. His hand gently squeezing causing a moan to escape her lips.

It still stunned him how small this fiery woman actually was against him. Not that she was short, just short compared to him. There were times he worried about hurting her just because of his large size. But she fully trusted him, never shied from him in any way. She didn't back down from his temper when it flared, and had even placed herself unafraid between him and the current target of his anger. Nothing about him scared her. She had no idea how grateful he was for that. He had always been the large one, the biggest freak, monster or abnormality depending on which idiot you asked that had happened to cross paths with him over the years. She saw none of that, she saw Raphael and she loved him.

She had given him so much. A companion to love, a son to raise, pulled him out of his pit of anger more than a few times with a slap on the arm and a muttered "Idiot". Before now, Leo had really been the only one to manage that. Now she was the one reining him in more than Leo was. Finally, he had been able to repay her for everything she's done for him. Had been able to show her how much he loved her. To see those happy tears in her eyes when he formally proposed earlier and again when they exchanged vows, nothing could explain the joy he felt for her. And now...now she was pressed against him on their wedding night. Her body eagerly responding to his touch.

She moaned louder when his hand moved from her breast down her body and between her legs. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he caressed her rapidly moistening folds. She let out a pleasure filled gasp when he gently inserted a finger into her.

His nostrils took in her scent, her pleasure and it spurred him into his own arousal as he released himself from his slit. He brought his head from her neck and kissed her hard as he lined himself up under her, a kiss he broke with a loud churr as he then filled her. Her soft, warm flesh surrounded him as her own sound of pleasure filled his ears.

Cris was breathing heavily as he began to move. He was large, and she felt every inch of him as he repeatedly pushed into her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he thrust again, harder this time, and her body responded. She was pushing her own pelvis against him as she matched his hard pace.

"I'm going to make you scream..." He growled into her ear as he pumped again, hard. "Let them hear us this time."

What the fuck? Was this some kind of competition? On their wedding night? Oh, God, if what he was doing to her right then didn't feel so fucking good, she would definitely complain. Maybe... probably, ok probably not. Then he shifted his hips, grinding into her deeper and she was right back with him. Right where she belonged. "Oh god! Yes! Raph! Mmmm." Damn... He did it again. "Ra-aph! God!" she screamed this time as he went into her harder.

His hands found their way to her hips and he began to slam her down onto him as he thrust up and he was rewarded with her cries as her head flew back. He watched her with intent eyes as he kept at it, again and again she felt him ram himself into her. Each trust sending a wave of ecstasy over her, and she hadn't even came yet...not that she was far off from it anymore. His growl filled her ears as he shifted his hips again and plunged into her. And that was all it took. Her whole body shook with the intensity of her release. "Raph!" She screamed into the room as she gave into the feeling. "I love you! Nngh! Raph!" Still he kept it up as she rode out her pleasure, each thrust just adding more to it until she was a screaming whimpering mess against him when he finally came.

She collapsed against him, trembling. Her head wearily looked up at him as he adjusted his grip to hold her, and she smiled before her eyes slid closed, content and happy she rested against him. His warm, secure arms around her. Her Raphie, her husband. She sighed...

Her eyes shot right back open again at the sound of banging on the wall. "Hey!" Mikey's muffled voice came through next. "Can you keep it down over there! We can hear you!"

They exchanged a quick, amused glance before they both bust out laughing.

.

.

It was just a few hours before dawn when a soft glowing form appeared on the rooftop of the barracks. It intended none of the residents in this section harm, far from it. It stayed stationary up there for a few moments before it silently drifted down through the ceiling and into the corridor below.

All was now quiet behind those four doors at this at hour. Long had it worked towards this goal, and was very pleased with the outcome. It had searched for the right one for what it had in mind. And when it had found the individual, it silently watched her. Taking in the struggles this poor soul had faced. He knew shortly after that this was the one whom he had been looking for, and set his plan into motion. He knew how to heal her pain and how to heal the loneliness felt by another. It was the reason the lighting bolt had brought these two worlds together.

The glowing form slipped from room to room, adding it's own blessings to the event that had happened the day before. Each pair had been brought together by his silent promptings and it now took joy in the happy, sleeping faces he found in each room. Each woman held in the protective arms of her turtle. Yes...it had done it's work well.

It slipped quietly into the last room, it's soft glow falling onto the figures on the bed. One was asleep, leaning on the chest of the eldest brother as he sat leaning against the wall. His arms held her tenderly, his own eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Blue eyes opened as he felt something in the room with him...and stared in awe at the light he found.

It returned that gaze with it's own calm one as those blue eyes filled with tears, but a smile had found it's way on Leonardo's face. _'Father...'_

 _'My son,'_ Splinter smiled at him _'all is well now. No more will you and your brothers face the loneliness my departure has made you feel.'_

 _'It was you, wasn't it?'_ Leonardo asked as his grip tightened a bit around Vicky. _'You brought us all together...'_

 _'Yes. I felt your pain, and the pain of your brothers. I knew there were those out there who could relieve them, but to bring you to them was the challenge. A challenge worth taking on. Now you all have ones that love you just as much as I did, and still do.'_

 _'I thank you for that. She is more than I ever expected to have."_

 _'None are needed Leonardo. I did what I did out of love.'_

 _'I love you Father.'_ His eyes filled with tears again.

 _'I love you, my son. All of you. I must leave you, but now I can do so knowing you will be cared for.'_ The turtle on the bed just nodded as the tears fell down his face. _'Farewell, Leonardo.'_

 _'Farewell, Father.'_

Leo just quietly watched as the glowing form faded away. He stared at that empty space a long time before Vicky's shifting in her sleep caused him to look down at her. He gently kissed her hair and held her close to him before he finally drifted off to sleep. A long day and an even longer night finally over, but a new life beginning. A life he and his brothers would enjoy every moment of.


End file.
